


Problems Ahead

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair thinks that Jim is flirting and won't put up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problems Ahead

Problems Ahead

By Patt

 

 

Prompt Word: Trouble

Word Count: 1,117

 

Jim Ellison was a smart man usually, but today he wasn’t on his game. He didn’t sense the trouble ahead even though he had caused it. 

 

Blair Sandburg was a pissed off man and he wasn’t going to speak to Jim ever again if he had his way. Jim was an idiot. Yes, Blair Sandburg was mighty pissed off. 

 

One would wonder what caused this and they would find out that Jim smiled at the new guy in traffic and called him by name. Jim didn’t normally remember anyone’s name, so remembering this guys name pissed Blair off. Blair didn’t usually care if Jim smiled at people or if he called them by name, but this guy was showing an interest in Jim and Jim being a Sentinel must have sensed it. Or one would think anyhow. But fate wasn’t smiling on Jim Ellison this day and he smiled and called Mark Peterson by name. Blair would have hit Jim upside the head, but they were surrounded by other cops and Jim refused to be out at the station. 

 

Why you might ask? Because Jim didn’t think it was anyone’s business and didn’t want anyone talking about what he and Blair did in bed. Too bad everyone already knew about Jim and Blair and that they were already talking. Jim just wasn’t fucking listening. Now Mark Peterson, whom everyone knew was gay, thought he had a chance with Jim. 

 

When they got upstairs and sat at their desks, Jim noticed that Blair was really quiet. He looked over and saw the look on Blair’s face and knew it meant trouble. _What have I done now?_ He wondered. 

 

“What’s up, Chief?” Jim asked innocently. 

 

“I’m not talking to you anymore. I’m moving tonight,” Blair said as he got up to go and get himself some coffee. 

 

Jim just watched his lover and wondered when things had gone so terribly wrong. He couldn’t mean he was really moving out, could he? 

 

Jim started typing up his report and watched Blair sit back down at his desk. He scooted his chair closer to Blair’s desk and asked, “So what did I do this time?”

 

“You’re an asshole and I’m not putting up with it anymore,” Blair whispered. 

 

“Give me a hint. What did I do?” Jim pleaded. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Blair explained as if that would be all that needed to be said. 

 

“I know that, but what did I do that made me an idiot?” Jim asked. 

 

“Go discuss it with Mark Peterson and see if he can help you come up with an answer,” Blair continued to whisper. 

 

Jim looked at Blair and realized that Blair was really pissed off. He wasn’t just angry, he was really angry. This was going to take some major ass kissing, Jim knew this to be true. 

 

“How about if we discuss this when we get home?” Jim asked softly. 

 

“I’m going to be packing, but feel free to ask anything you want while I’m doing it,” Blair said as he walked away from Jim again. 

 

Jim sighed and went back to typing his report. There was nothing he could do about this now, so he might as well finish his work and take off early. 

 

Jim thought about what he had said to Mark Peterson and realized he had only said hello to him. Why was Blair so angry? 

 

Blair got done with his paperwork and went and told Simon he was leaving for the day. Jim heard him while he was in Simon’s office. 

 

As soon as Blair left, Jim walked in and said, “I’m done for the day, I thought I would take the rest of the day off.”

 

Simon smiled and said, “Oh did you? Did you think you might try and calm your partner down a little bit?”

 

“Yes, I thought I would try,” Jim said as casually as he could. 

 

“Jim, we all know about you and the kid,” Simon said. 

 

“He’s not a kid, Simon,” Jim commented. 

 

“Whatever, get out of here and patch things up,” Simon ordered and Jim left for the day. 

 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Blair was packing things from the loft bedroom when Jim got home. Jim walked up and said, “Okay, tell me at least once, what I said to Mark Peterson.”

 

“You called him by name, said hello and smiled at him. You know he has a thing for you. I know you know,” Blair snapped. 

 

“I do not know,” Jim said. 

 

“You’ve never noticed the way he says hello to you and never to me? You’ve never noticed how he’s always in the main entry when we get there every morning? You’ve never noticed how he smiles at you when he says your name? Give me a fucking break,” Blair growled. 

 

“He’s a kid,” Jim said in his defense. 

 

“What do you mean he’s a kid?” Blair asked. 

 

“Blair, he’s like 22 years old. I don’t want to even think about life with a 22 year old. I can’t even keep up with you and you’re ten years older than he is. I adore you and I only smile at him because he smiles at me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lead him on, if that’s what I was doing,” Jim explained. 

 

“You really think he’s too young for you?” Blair asked, stopping the packing for a second. 

 

“Blair, sometimes you’re too young for me,” Jim said smiling. 

 

“So you don’t have a thing for him?” Blair asked whisper soft. 

 

“No, I only have a thing for you,” Jim stated. 

 

Blair moved into Jim’s space and put his arms around Jim’s waist. “I love you, man. But no more smiling at him in the morning.”

 

“And I love you, Blair. I won’t even talk to him from here on in.”

 

“Sorry I got so crazy. I don’t like the idea about anyone thinking you could be their’s,” Blair remarked. 

 

“I could never belong to anyone but you, Chief. And speaking of belonging, did you know that Simon knew about us?”

 

“Jim, they all know about us, if you would listen to what you’re supposed to listen to, you’d know this,” Blair ranted. 

 

“I’m supposed to be listening to office gossip?” Jim asked seriously. 

 

“Hell yes, man. That’s where we find out all of the good stuff. Connor told me some stuff last week that would make you blush,” Blair teased Jim. 

 

“So am I forgiven?” Jim asked as he leaned down to kiss his lover. 

 

“Yes…”

 

“Can we get to make-up sex now?” Jim asked. 

 

“Already started,” Blair replied and they started to undress each other. 

 

Jim smiled to himself and was happy that there were no more problem’s ahead. 

 

The end


	2. The Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is sick of hearing the rumors about him being a wuss. BUt then he realized the options and figured he would have to live with that.

The Green-eyed Monster

By Patt

 

 

Prompt word: Jealous

Word Count: 722

Sequel to Problems Ahead

 

 

Jim still couldn’t believe that Blair had been jealous of Mark Peterson. He was 22, still had acne and didn’t stand a chance against Blair Sandburg. 

 

Jim had promised Blair that there would be no more saying hello to Mark or smiling at him because Blair felt like Jim had led him on. And that was fine with Jim. He sure as hell didn’t need a 22 year old following him around. 

 

Why was Blair so jealous anyhow? Blair was gorgeous. No one looked as good as he did in the entire station. And certainly no one looked as good as Blair, naked. Well, at least that Jim knew about anyhow. Jim was going to have to make Blair feel better about himself and about the two of them, so that he wouldn’t get so jealous from here on in. 

 

Jim noticed that when they came in the following morning Blair had growled at Mark Peterson and Peterson had backed up and went another way. Jim almost laughed. But he didn’t think that would be a very good idea. Blair wouldn’t feel bad about kicking Jim’s ass all over the station. 

 

Jim decided to listen to some of the gossip that was going around and found out that everyone thought Jim Ellison was a wuss. And worst of all, he was pussy-whipped without the pussy. Jim wasn’t sure he was so glad that he listened to what they all had to say. There were like ten different people talking about Jim being a wuss during the course of the day. Jim knew he would tell Blair and that would make the younger man feel much better about things. Too bad it made Jim feel exactly as they had described him. He was a fucking wuss. Why did Blair have to be so jealous? And why did they have to do all of this at the station, where Jim always believed no one knew anything. 

 

Jim walked up to his desk and saw Blair typing at his own desk and honestly believed Blair’s eyes were green. He was a fucking green-eyed monster. Jim hated to have to deal with jealousy, but he hadn’t had to deal with any having to do with Blair. He hadn’t had any green monsters show up near him since they fell in love. 

 

Jim sat down and said, “So how is it going today?”

 

“It’s going all right. I’ve had about ten people tell me today that they thought I was so cool for putting Mark Peterson in his place. So at least people are open to us being gay. I was glad of that. How are things going for you?” Blair replied. 

 

“I’m not faring as well as you are. They’re calling me a wuss and pussy-whipped. So looks like only one of us came out of this smelling like a rose,” Jim complained. 

 

“Are you whining?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yes, I don’t want to be known as the wuss-puss of the station,” Jim stated. 

 

“Well, you can fix it if you want to. Just break up with me and that will be that,” Blair suggested. 

 

“That’s not an option,” Jim said seriously. 

 

“Really?” Blair asked happily. 

 

“Of course really. I adore you, and I’ll put up with the crap until it blows over. I am not giving you up for anything or anyone,” Jim ranted. 

 

“You can be the greatest man I know, sometimes. And this is one of those times,” Blair admitted. 

 

Jim got closer and lowered his voice and asked, “Did you honestly think I would ever give up on you?”

 

“Maybe,” Blair replied. 

 

“You’re nuts, I hope you know. You’re stuck with me forever. And I’m stuck with this big green-eyed monster forever. I hope you know that I would never choose anyone over you,” Jim assured Blair. 

 

“I’ll try and be less green. Sorry about that,” Blair smiled happily. 

 

Jim whispered, “I love you.”

 

Blair whispered back, “I love you, too.”

 

“Let’s get some work done so we can go home and remember who we belong to,” Jim suggested. 

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Blair answered and began to work like crazy. 

 

Sometimes, it helped to become a green-eyed monster. It helped Jim remember who he belonged to. And Blair was going to remind him of that as soon as they got home, too. 

 

The end


End file.
